Elrohir's Dilema
by cathankitten
Summary: Elrohir doesn't have a good day.


Disclaimer: All named characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien, and I am not making any money off of these.   
  
Pairing: None in this version.   
  
Beta read by: No one, but if anyone would like to you can email me.   
  
Notes: The characters are OOC and this is a funny story. There is not any slash or incest. They are not being sexual in any way during this. There is going to be a slash and more adult theme version, which is longer. But that isn't going to be posted up on this site. BTW as a reference the twins are about 16 in human years in this fic.   
  
..................................................... .....................................................   
  
It is the middle of the night and Elrond lays in his sleeping. Suddenly someone throws the door open, runs into his chambers, rushed over, and jumps onto his bed. He wakes up and springs up to defend himself against the attacker. The intruder grabbed him, around his waist, and starts crying hysterically. Elrond is caught off guard, by this action, and is able to be pinned back onto the bed. It takes him a few moments to register that the attacker is his son. Then Elrond's face turns from anger to worry. Something must be horribly wrong for his son to act like this.   
  
"Elrohir," he calmly says, as he gently strokes the younger elf's hair. He mentally notes the hair is dirty, tangled, and looks down right awful. 'He must have been in a fight or something,' Elrond thinks to himself.   
  
Elrohir doesn't answer him, just tightens his grip, and cries every harder. This starts to really worry Elrond. He sits up and pulls his son onto his lap much like when Elrohir was an elfling. Rubbing his son's back, he tries to calm him. After a few minutes he begins to ask him what happened.   
  
"What is wrong, did you get hurt in a fight? " He asked, while looking his son over. He ran his hands over Elrohir checking for any injuries, but only found a few bruises.   
  
"No," is the reply.   
  
He becomes worried that his other son might be injured, "Is Elladan hurt?" he asks.   
  
Elrond lifted his son's face, so that he was looking eye to eye with him. He saw how red, and puffy his eyes were. It is obvious that Elrohir has been crying and upset for a while.   
  
"No he's fine and so is everyone else," Elrohir says and attempts to bury his head, under his father's chin.   
  
"Then what is wrong? You are hysterical," Elrond asks again, while trying to keep himself calm.   
  
"My hair!" cries Elrohir.   
  
"Yes, I see it looks awful. You can wash it out though and it will be fine," Elrond informs him all the while trying to figure out just how to get this tangled mess back to its normal state and what could be causing his child such distress. 'He can't be this upset about his hair.'   
  
"No, it won't. I want you to cut it off," Elrohir begs, while looking up at his father with pleading eyes.   
  
"What???" Elrond asks, shocked that his son, Elrohir, is even suggesting this. The young elf loves his hair and wouldn't normally want to cut it.   
  
"I said I want you to cut it off," Elrohir repeats and starts pulling on his hair attempting to rip it out himself.   
  
Elrond gently grabs his son's hands, so he doesn't hurt him, and pulled them away from his hair. He glances over at his other son, who has just entered the room.   
  
"Do you know what's wrong with your brother?" he asks him, Elladan shakes his head no, as he too looks worried.   
  
" I was sleeping and I sensed something was wrong with him, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I came here to see myself," Elladan informs his father. He walked over, sat next to his father, and hugged his twin from behind.   
  
"Maybe you will have better luck getting him to tell you what is wrong. He isn't telling me."   
  
"What is wrong? " Elladan asks and rubs his brother's arms, trying to calm him too.   
  
Elrohir turns to his twin, and pleads, "Will you cut my hair off for me?"   
  
"Cut your hair? Why do you want me to cut your hair? It's not that bad, brother. We can get it back to normal," Elladan rambles out. Quit startled that Elrohir would even suggest such a horrible thing, as to cut his hair.   
  
"It . . . it . . . it's Possessed," wails Elrohir at the top of his voice.   
  
Elrond and Elladan take a moment to register what he had just said, and then both yell out, "Your hair is possessed??!!"   
  
After a few moments of silence Elrond looks in shock, at his son, and again asks, "Your hair is possessed?"   
  
"Yes It's possessed. My hair is possessed," whines Elrohir, who then proceeds to cry, at the top of his lungs.   
  
Glorfindel storms into the room with his sword ready Wondering what is going on and thinking someone was really hurt or in danger. " What is wrong?" he asks, as he serves the scene in front of him.   
  
"He thinks his hair is possessed," Elladan calmly informs him as he attempts to calm his brother again.   
  
Glorfindel raises his eyebrows, then asks, "Possessed hair? Now why would you think your hair is possessed?" as he let his guard down.   
  
"Because it is, they said it was. You can cut to off for me? I would cut it myself, but it wouldn't let me. I know it," Elrohir replies and looks over with pleading eyes at Glorfindel who stands near the door.   
  
"No, I will not cut your hair. I can't believe it is possessed. Why do you think it is?" Glorfindel asks.   
  
"Because they said it is," replies Elrohir.   
  
"Who said it was?" Elladan asks him, then looks at his father, who seems to be just as puzzled as he was.   
  
" I told some of my friends what happened today and they said it was possessed," Elrohir sobs.   
  
Elrond sighs, looks down at his hysterical son, then to Glorfindel, and back at his son. " What happened today?" he inquires   
  
"Well . . . "   
  
%%% Flash Back%%%   
  
It started out like any other day. The birds were singing, animals ran about gathering food, hunting, and playing. The elves were all waking up, getting ready for their day, talking, singing, and laugh. Elrohir was still in his bed, half asleep. He had decided that he wasn't going to do anything but relax and take it easy all day. He wanted to stay in bed for a while. He told his brother and father that he wanted to be left alone for the day. He knew they wouldn't come and get him, unless it was something very wrong, so he relaxed, and started daydreaming. This lasted only a few minutes before he decided he was going to go outside, walk around and maybe find a nice tree to climb into.   
  
Elrohir sat up in bed, and pulled his hair, which was laying under him. "Ouch" he said, and proceeded to rub the back of his neck vigorously. Then slid his legs over the edge of the bed and sat there for a few minutes until he was fully awake.   
  
He started to get dress, everything was fine until his hair decided to get tanged into his shirt sleeve. It took him several minutes to get everything back in order.   
  
After this he got his hairbrush and proceeded to comb through his hair, so he could braid it. He might be by himself today, but there is no way he's going to go anywhere with his hair a mess It took longer then normal to brush out because there are a lot of tangles in it.   
  
"Ahh, stupid hair. Why are you so tangled today?" He asked his hair,' Why am I talking to my hair?'he laughed to himself then proceeds to brush it out again. After an hour of brushing and picking out the rats, his hair is ready to be braided.   
  
'Now that, that, is finally over with, I will braid my hair, which should take a few minutes, and then go out,' he thought and started braiding. He took the part of his hair he's was going to braid and separated it, into the normal three sections. He started to braid it, but unlike normally his hair would not cooperate. The sections kept slipping out of his hands. They mixed together, and pieces which he didn't want to kept ending up in the braids. Finally after several times he ended up with one braid. He then repeats this, with the same results on the other side.   
  
Elrohir walked down the hall and outside with no problem. Then while he was walking down the stairs a gust of wind whipped his hair across his face, causing him to stumble down the last few stairs. He looked around, to see if anyone had seen what he just did, and then walked on, glad the no one had.   
  
'Stupid hair, you are making me look like a fool,' he growled inwardly.   
  
He walked into the woods. ' This has been a strange morning, 'He sighed to himself as he looked for a nice tree to sit in. He wanted to find the perfect one. His hair wasn't behaving normally though. It would whip him in the face after time the slightest wind erupted.   
  
Finally after about an hour he spotted a tree he like and swiftly climbed up into it. Everything was going fine until his hair decided it was going to get tangled into a bunch of small branches.   
  
"This isn't my day. I should have stayed in bed," he growled, and started to untangle his hair.   
  
Every time he tried to untangle it though it seemed to get more and more tangled into the branches. He twisted and twirled around and tried to yank it out of the branches. For some reason it just wouldn't untangle.   
  
He's breathing became rapid and he started to panic, ' I am going to be stuck up here forever,' he whined to himself.' Then he heard voices and thought,' Yes, someone will come and help me,' he started to call out and then thought ' Oh no they will laugh, and I will never live this down. I better do this myself' and stopped.   
  
He noticed they were still coming toward him ' If I am very quiet then maybe they won't notice me,' he told himself and stood perfectly still.   
  
Three elves came up to the tree and one of them spots Elrohir, who is now standing in the oddest opposition. His arms were over his hand and he was on his tip toes.   
  
"Elrohir, what are you doing up there?" one of them asked him, as they all look curiously at him.   
  
"Nothing oh nothing just relaxing," he calmly replied, ' Leave just leave,' He pleaded silently.   
  
" You don't look very relaxed," another one informed him.   
  
"Well I am. I am very relaxed. I am meditating here," Elrohir replied then grinned.   
  
"You don't look like you are meditating, but if you say so. We will leave you to it," the third said, and they left mumbled something to each other as they kept looking back at him every once in a while, until they are out of sight.   
  
Elrohir returned to the task of getting his hair out of the branches, and after several minutes decided to rest. His arms were very tired.   
  
' What is wrong with my hair today?' he sighed.   
  
"You know tree, you could help me out a little here," he said to the tree, it just ignored him.   
  
He attempted to untangle it again when a bird flew onto his head and began picking around.   
  
"No no shoo shoo away bird, go away, please," he pleaded and attempted to get the bird off, but it kept coming back.   
  
The bird had for some reason decided to start weaving his hair into a nest. It pulled some of it and started weaving. "NO!!" Elrohir shouted," Get out of my hair, bird. It's not something for you to build a nest in."   
  
He swatted at the bird, who was not very pleased by this. It swooped angrily, at the poor elf. Then it flew above him and pooped on his hair.   
  
"Ahhhhh," he yelled and tried working more forcefully to untangle his hair, " Untangle stupid hair, NOW!" he yelled. " I swear I will chop you off if you don't," he said to his hair, but it didn't untangle.   
  
He worked and worked and after several hours, he finally got all his hair out of the tree's branches and climbed quickly down. He ran quickly toward his home hoping he would get there before anything else happened.   
  
It was starting to get dark by now, he was exhausted, and confused, all he wanted to do is go home, and crawl into bed. He ran through the forest hoping his hair wouldn't get caught on anything else. It whipped in front of his face again and he falls face first into a mud puddle   
  
"What is wrong with you?" he yelled.   
  
"Nothing, I am just walking," someone said, as they walk up to him then asked," Elrohir is that you?" .   
  
"Yes? It's I, If you don't mind I am going home. I have no time to talk with you," he replied, and looked at the elf, who happened to be one of his friends.   
  
' He's going to ask me what happened. I must leave quickly' Elrohir thought.   
  
" What happened to you?" asked, another of his friends, who had just come upon them.   
  
"I am fine, and I don't have to tell you," Elrohir snapped.   
  
"Oh come on Elrohir. It can't be that bad," he laughed.   
  
"Not that bad, Oh yes it is, " Elrohir replied, and then proceeded to tell them about the events of the day. He was very upset and really doesn't care if they laughed anymore.   
  
His friends stood there and listened to him recount his day, and what his hair had done After he finished he looked at them and waited for their replies.   
  
"Well this could only mean one thing," one of them said, as he shook his head sorrowfully.   
  
"What?" Elrohir asked, his eyes opened wide with worry   
  
"Simple it's possessed. Yes, your hair is possessed" replied the other after a few minutes.   
  
"Possessed????" Elrohir questioned, and looks back and forth between his friend who both nod.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhh," he said, then asked," You are sure?"   
  
"Of course how else would you explain it?"   
  
"I must tell father. He must do something, Exorcize it, cut it off, something. I must tell him now." He exclaimed, and ran quickly toward his home.   
  
The two elves look at each other and start laughing. " He believes it." One said to the other.   
  
Elrohir ran, not looking where he is going, and ended in falling several times before he ended up home. It was late by the time he got there, but he needed to talk to his father now. He ran up the stairs, down the hall, and into his father's chambers. Then he jumped onto his father's bed.   
  
%%% End of Flash Back%%% The others look at each other, then at Elrohir each of them waiting for the others to say something to the panicked elf. Glorfindel seeing that he was really not needed, excuses himself, and heads back to his room to sleep some more.   
  
Elrond hugs his son and says " "Elrohir, your hair is not possessed. They were joking with you."   
  
"You are sure?" inquired Elrohir, still not certain.   
  
"Yes I am positive. You just had a bad hair day, a really bad hair day," Elrond reassures him. He tries hard not to laugh at the mental picture of the bird pooping on and attempting to make a nest out of Elrohir's hair.   
  
"If you really think so. I don't know what's wrong with it though," Elrohir whispers then glances over at his twin.   
  
"I don't know either, but I think we should get you hair washed, and untangled," Elladan replies, as he wrinkled his nose up. He wonders to himself, "Now how they are going to get this mess back to normal?"   
  
" I will never get this . . . " Elrohir starts to say.   
  
Elladan interrupts him, "I said we, brother. I will help you, " then starts to unbraid his brother's hair.   
  
Elrohir sighs and relaxes back into his father's embrace, allowing his brother to work on his hair.   
  
After a few minutes Elrond starts working at Elrohir's hair too. They unbraid it which takes a very long time to do. Then try to get some of the tangles out. Elrohir, who is exhausted keeps nodding his head, which doesn't helping.   
  
Elladan sighs deeply and looks over at his father. "We need to wash his hair. It's too full of mud and other things."   
  
"Yes I agree, Elladan, but I do not think he can do that himself. He needs bathed too." Elrond replied.   
  
Elrohir snaps fully awake, at this statement and growls, " I am not a elfling. I can wash myself."   
  
Elrond sighs, pulls his son into a tighter embrace and says, "No one said you were an elfling, Elrohir, or that you couldn't bathe yourself. However, you are exhausted. You can hardly lift your arms and keep nodding off. You are fifthly and your hair needs attended to now. You can't wait until after you have rested and you can't do it on your own now. If you have a problem with your brother or myself seeing you nude, though I don't see why. Then you may keep your under clothing on. If that makes you feel better"   
  
"No I guess it's fine. You can help me bathe," Elrohir replies.   
  
Elladan smiles at his twin then gets off the bed and walks into the bathing area, followed by his father, who is carrying. Elrohir was too tired to say much about this. Besides he didn't really mind so much.   
  
"Ohhh bubble bath," Elrohir said, sounding very much like an elfling.   
  
Elrond laughed slightly at this outburst and burst of energy from his son and thinks, 'My grown son is acting very much like an elfling. Too old to be bathed but not too old for bubble baths.'   
  
The bath is ready soon and Elrohir slides down into the warm water and starts to relax. He then reaches over, grabbing the bottle of bubble bath and poor some into the water. He smiles at his brother who smiles back and laughs at this. Elrohir then starts to slowly wash himself off.   
  
" You know those bubbles aren't going to last long and the water is already turning brown," Elladan laughs.   
  
" I know that, but it smells really good now," Elrohir replies and begins to wash off again.   
  
Elladan sees that his brother was starting to fall asleep again, so he starts helping him wash.   
  
"You could come in here with me," Elrohir informs his brother.   
  
"No, I don't think so. I really don't feel like soaking in dirty water, little brother, " his brother replies.   
  
" But I really want you to come in with me. You could wash my back easier if you where in here " Elrohir pouts.   
  
" I can do it just as easy from outside the tub." "Fine if I am too disgusting for you to. . ." " All right, I'll come in with you, " Elladan sighs, and begins to undress himself. ' I'm going to need to take another bath after this' Elrond smiles to himself and watches them for a few minutes before leaving to find something to help with the hair.   
  
Elladan slips into the tub behind his brother and begins to wash his back. They start talking to each other about what their plans are for the next day.   
  
"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Elladan asks   
  
" I am not sure, but I am sure I don't want to go off on a day alone again. Today was awful. What if my hair starts. . ."   
  
"Your hair will be find," Elladan states reassuringly then adds," Maybe we could go hunting?"   
  
"Yes that sounds great. We must not go near the tree I was at though. I think at bird is still mad at me," Elrohir informs him.   
  
Elrond walks into the room again and hears them laughing "What is so amusing?"   
  
"Nothing, just talking about the mad bird. We have decided to go hunting tomorrow," Elladan informs him, as he tries to stop laughing.   
  
"Very well, we best get this done soon so you can rest then. I think you will both need another bath after we finish dealing with Elrohir hair." Elrond replies ' And so I can sleep,'   
  
Elrohir points to the small vial his father hand and asks "What is that?"   
  
"It's something to help detangle your hair. I will put it on you, and let it set for a few minutes. Then we will try to comb through your hair again," Elrond informed his son.   
  
"Oh, are we doing that now then?" Elladan asks.   
  
"No, he needs to wash all that stuff out of his hair first," Elrond replies. Then turns his attention to Elrohir and says," We can do this after you're out of the tub"   
  
Elrond then walks over and dumped a bucket of water over his sons. Elrohir s shocked by this and yells, Elladan just laughs. . After several buckets full of water his hair is clean enough to apply the detangler.   
  
Elladan gets out of the tub and dries off Elorhir stays in a few more minutes to finish up his bath then steps out of the tub too. He dries off, as much as he can, and then sits waiting to have the detangler put on and thinks,' This better work. I don't know what I am going to do if my hair doesn't get back to normal.'   
  
" We are going to need new water," Elladan states and head off to get some fresh.   
  
Elrond pours the detangeler onto his son's hair and gently stars to work it though. Then stops so it could start working a few moments.   
  
Elrohir sighs when his father stops rubbing his head. It was starting to feel wonderful. His head is hurting, and he wants him to rub it more, but doesn't tell his father so. He doesn't want to seem too childish or needy.   
  
After a few minutes of waiting Elrond started to comb out the hair. He starts at the bottom and works his way up. It is taking longer then he thought it would to, he's starts to get tired so Elladan takes over.   
  
Elrohir begins to sing a funny song because, he has to do something to keep awake. The others laugh at this and continue to work. They switch back and forth several times.   
  
It took a full three hours to get Elrohir's hair fully untangled. Elrond brushes it threw several times just to make sure and then says, " I think we are done. Now we should go to bed."   
  
"We are going to bath first," Elladan informs him.   
  
"Yes, you can come in with us, " Elrohir puts in. Hoping that his father will agree.   
  
"We haven't call taken a bath together since you too were small elflings. Don't you to think you are a bit old to have me bathing with you?"   
  
"Of course not, father." they both reply.   
  
" I guess I could soak in a tub for a few minutes before going to bed." Elrond laughs and begins to disrobe.   
  
The three of them settle down into the large bath and begin bathing. They begin discussing the events of the day before and what they have been up to for the last few weeks. Elrond notice how the twins are more relaxed now then usual and are opening up to him more. He makes a mental note to do this again soon. Finally after an hour they decide that it's time to head back to their rooms to sleep.   
  
Elrond carries the very exhausted Elrohir back to his room, then heads to his own. Upon entering he started laughing hysterically at the events of the day. He can't believe how awful it must have been for Elrohir, but the mental pictures are too funny for him not to laugh.   
  
Elladan watches his brother for a few moments, kisses him on the forehead, before heading to his own room. He snuggles under his bedding and is about to fall asleep when someone opens his door. He looks up to see his brother standing in the doorway. He then pulls the cover off himself " Come on, " he says, inviting his brother to join him in bed.   
  
Elrohir walks slowly over and crawls into the bed. He lays down next to Elladan, put his arm over him, snuggles up to him and quickly fell asleep.   
  
" Possessed hair of all the crazy things. I will have to confront them about teasing my brother," Elladan mumbles to himself then goes to sleep also.   
  
When they both are fully asleep Elrohir's hair starts to slowly creeping toward Elladan. It starts wrapping itself around the elf's neck and pulled its self tight. Elladan suddenly wakes up and starts choking. He looks over at his brother is still fully asleep and doesn't even notice what is happening.   
  
Elladan starts to panic and gasps out,"Help. . . "   
  



End file.
